cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Taline Clara
Taline Kalitia Clara-Talon, who mostly went by the name of Taline Clara, was one of the many Clara-Talon siblings. Life on Mandalore Taline was born on Mandalore, in 60BBY, to the Clara-Talon family, a poor Mandalorian-Twi'lek family who had many children, both biological and adopted. Taline was only three when the family were forced to flee from Mandalore after their parents deaths. Most of the children ended up on Felucia, however the oldest sister, Talonia, who was a Jedi, took Talella, baby Talina and toddler Taline, to the Jedi Order, and also encouraged Anne to become a Jedi. Later life As she grew up, Taline missed her other siblings, though they were only distant memories to her. When Anne met up with Holly, on Felucia, Taline resumed contact with her family, against the wishes of the Jedi Council. It was around this time that Taline began to question the life she'd led as a Jedi, pining for the vaugely remebered family life she'd once had. When she was 19, Taline received a message from Anne, telling her that Holly had left Felucia to become a Bounty Hunter. The young Jedi became afraid that she and Holly would lose contact again. Or worse, that Holly might die. Taline had always, despite their seperation when Holly was only ten months old, or maybe because of it, been very close to her younger sister Holly. Her fears for Holly drove the Twi'lek close to insanity, and she suffered many visions of her sister's near demise, and shortly the worse of these, she suffered a minor mental breakdown. Concerned about the nature of illness, the Jedi Council sent her away on a long mission involving alot of meditation. The mission Whilst on this mission, Taline was targeted by a Bounty Hunter's attacks. There were many times that laser bolts narrowly missed her. Her mental health didn't improve either. The Jedi medics treating her annouced that if she finished her mission, orginially started to help her, was killing her, but even if she returned to Coruscant, she might well die. She was told to return to Coruscant anyway, and was preparing to do so, when her would-be assassin approached her. The Bounty Hunter was Holly. She spoke to Taline, telling her she needed her for something, but the Jedi couldn't know. Taline and Holly came to an agreement, though Taline, in her fragile mental stage, would have agreed to anything. Taline was so happy to see Holly again that she didn't think through the deal. As Taline boarded her ship to Coruscant, Holly fired another shot. It hit Taline, and she fell down, apparently dead. However, this was the plan, the shot had been a dud blaster bolt, and Taline was still living, having used her force abilites to seem completely lifeless. Taline left with Holly, who "recovered the body". No one, not even the other siblings, knew. Taline went everywhere in disguise, and was completely loyal to her younger sister, Holly. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Mandalorian Category:Twi'leks Category:The Alliance For Peace